


Just out of the bath

by london_fan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Drawing, Fanart, Kidlock, Oliver Watson-Holmes, Parentlock, cloning, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_fan/pseuds/london_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil drawing of baby Oliver inspired by earlgreytea68's fanfiction "Nature & Nurture".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just out of the bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't drawn anything in ages, but apparently baby Oliver was inspiring enough for me to try again after more than 15 years. If you're interested in reading some annotations, you can do so at my creative community on [Livejournal](http://house-of-london.livejournal.com/6215.html).


End file.
